Fruit Cake
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Shouichi suka fruit cake. ーteruntuk La Nostra Casa. ByakuShou / 10051 / 白蘭X正


**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! **** Amano Akira **

**Warning: Boys Love, Alternative Universe **

**ByakuranShouichi / ****白蘭****X****正 ****/ 10051**

**.**

**.**

Fruit Cake **by** T s u

**B**yaku**S**hou

**teruntuk** La Nostra Casa

**.**

**.**

Tengah terduduk di sofa ruang santai ditemani Baby, Shouichi menunggu kepulangan seseorang malam ini. Dan,_ yak_! Siapa lagi yang ditunggu kalau bukan Byakuran Gesso, pemuda beriris ungu indah dengan rambut salju berantakannya―yang telah menjatuhkan hati Shouichi.

Dan perlu diketahui terlebih dulu kalau Baby yang disebutkan tadi adalah nama anak anjing milik Byakuran dan Shouichi. Sudah dua tahun lebih Baby melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

―Shouichi sedang menunggu.

Lebih dari lima kali Shouichi melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang santai. Sambil terus mengelus bulu putih bercampur karamel milik Baby, Shouichi tak jenuh-jenuhnya tersenyum.

Pada kenyataannya, bukan hanya satu hal saja yang Shouichi tunggu. Selain menunggu yang terkasih pulang, Shouichi juga menunggu _fruit cake_ yang dijanjikan Byakuran tadi pagi.

"Nanti kubelikan _fruit cake _untuk Shou-chan. _Fruit cake _spesial~"

Shouichi suka _fruit cake_. Baginya, rasa _fruit cake _sangatlah pas di lidahnya. Tidak terlalu manis. Selain itu, asam segar dari buahnya pun akan tertinggal lama dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri di rongga mulut ketika Shouichi memakannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap―

Ternyata, pintu rumah sudah terbuka dari beberapa detik lalu tanpa Shouichi sadari. Ia sudah pulang. Kekasihnya sudah pulang.

―Shouichi bisa dengar derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, empat, langkah kelima―

"_Tadaima_~"

Gugukan riang Baby mengudara bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok pemuda bersurai salju yang menenteng plastik di tangan kanannya.

Senyum Byakuran merekah mendapati sosok Shouichi yang tersenyum balik padanya, lembut. "Shou-_chan_~" panggil Byakuran riang dengan suara khas mendayunya.

"_Okaeri_, Byakuran-_san_."

Melangkah mendekati Shouichi, Byakuran mengeluarkan sesuatu dari plastik yang digenggamnya. Ia menjulurkan kotak tersebut pada Shouichi sambil tersenyum. Tak kalah lebar dengan yang di awal. "_Fruit cake_ untuk Shou-_chan_. Janjiku tadi pagi."

"Ah... Benar-benar Byakuran-_san_ belikan, _ne_. Kukira Byakuran-_san_ lupa," Shouichi terkekeh pelan seraya mengambil kotak _fruit cake_-nya dari Byakuran.

"_Maa, maa_~ Aku tak mungkin lupa," Byakuran mengerucutkan bibirnya, jadi terlihat sedikiiit cemberut. Haha. "Untuk Shou-_chan_, aku tak mungkin lupa."

Tawa dari Shouichi mengalun merdu di telinga Byakuran detik selanjutnya. Iris hijau cemerlang milik pemuda bersurai merah mawar menatap _fruit cake_-nya dengan seulas senyum di wajah.

"_Arigatou_, Byakuran-_san,_" Shouichi menatap Byakuran yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Byakuran-_san_ tak mungkin lupa."

Tangan Shouichi bergerak menyentuh pipi Byakuran, lalu mengusap dengan ibu jarinya. "_Arigatou_ untuk _fruit cake_-nya," senyum lembut lagi dari Shouichi. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan pada Byakuran, kekasih Shouichi.

Sempat terdiam beberapa detik mendapati semuanya, Byakuran menatap teduh pemuda manis yang dicintainya. "_Prego_," kata Byakuran.

Yang beriris ungu menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan Shouichi, menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil itu, lalu membawanya ke depan wajah.

"_Ti amo_, Shou-_chan~_" Byakuran mengecup lembut punggung tangan Shouichi.

Sungguh, amat bahagia hati Shouichi sekarang. Semua yang dilakukan Byakuran padanya. Semua perlakuan Byakuran-_san_ padanya benar-benar membuat hati Shouichi menghangat. Amat sangat terasa cinta Byakuran yang tersalurkan saat ini―detik ini. Shouichi benar-benar mencintai Byakuran-_san_-nya. Selamanya.

"_Daisuki dakara_, Byakuran-_san_. _Daisuki dakara_..." ada kecupan di dahi yang mengakhiri kalimat itu. Kecupan yang diberikan Shouichi pada Byakuran. Pada orang yang telah menjatuhkan hatinya tiga tahun lalu.

Tawa khas Byakuran disertai pelukan erat datang. Baik Shouichi dan Byakuran, kedua insan itu sama bahagianya. Teramat bahagia bisa memiliki pendamping hidup yang saling mencintai. Mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

"Ayo, dimakan, Shou-_chan_. Biar kusuapi. Suapan pertama~"

Malam ini tak berbeda jauh dengan malam-malam lainnya. Malam ini begitu menghangatkan. Dan momen manis ini tak akan pernah terlupa sampai kapan pun.

"B-Byakuran-_san_, suapi aku dengan sendok saja. Jangan dengan―" Shouichi mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. "―bibir Byakuran-_san_." lalu merah merona menghias pipi Shouichi.

"Bukannya Shou-_chan_ lebih suka kusuapi secara langsung?"

"T-tidak. Aku tak pernah bilang begitu."

"Ah, Shou-_chan_ malu, _ne_. _Kawaii_~"

**E N D**

Muahahaha~

Danke buat han. Penjelasan panjang lebarnya mengenai ByakuShou tak garap kayak gini jadinya. Sesuai permintaanmu tak? :") #krik

Semoga yuu, njel, dan han suka dengan ceritanya. Ahaha...

Gomen kalo banyak kurangnya. :"

**Arigatou Gozaimashu **

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
